Night at Nicky's
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: Reid meets a challenge at the pool table. Will she be another one night stand? Or can she finally tame the bad boy Son of Ipswich. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to dedicate this story to an old friend of mine. Her name just happens to be Cherish. I couldn't think of a name for my character and i happened to look at her myspace page. Thats when it clicked, and the character was given her name. Sorry to rant, on with the story. Don't own btw, just borrowing.**

**

* * *

**

**It's was a busy Friday night at Nicky's by the time the Sons arrived. Five minutes after their grand entrance in which every head in the bar had turned to watch them, they had split into two groups. The eldest two were on the foosball table playing and good naturedly ribbing each other. The younger two headed for the pool tables'. But they soon discovered both tables' taken. A group of bikers on one and two girls on the other. The group's resident bad boy, Reid Garwin, grabbed a stool and watched the girls play. He vaguely recognized them from school but their names eluded him. He watched awed as the long blonde haired girl, lined up and made a combo shot, sinking two of her solid colored balls in the corner pockets of the table. He was impressed, he'd never seen a girl with so much skill in this game. **

**He roughly nudged the youngest brunette Son to gain his attention.**

"**Check her out." he whispered so that only Tyler heard him over the chaos in the bar. Tyler turned in time to see her sink two more of her balls into the side pocket of the table.**

"**Wow! Girl's got skills, I'll bet she could beat you." He replied with an awed look still on his face. Reid not being one to pass on the idea of a bet, grinned wolfishly. He watched as she leaned over the table in front of him giving him a very nice look at her black denim clad ass. Inspiration hit as she sunk the eight ball into the back corner pocket with seasoned ease.**

"**I win." she announced to her brunette friend. The other girl just shook her head, obviously used to losing.**

"**Play again?" Reid seized his chance.**

"**Mind if we join?" he asked indicating Tyler with a nod of his head. Now both girls knew right away who he was but the blonde girl just smiled.**

"**Sure, why not. I need a challenge, I'm Cherish by the way." she said holding her hand out to Reid. He returned her handshake, then lifted her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles.**

"**Garwin, Reid Garwin, and this is Tyler Simms." he moved aside to let Tyler shake her hand as well.**

"**Right, your in my A.P. Government class." she said as Tyler stepped away to grab to cue.**

"**Yeah, and your Calculus class." he added chalking his stick.**

"**And you, your in my A.P. Amer. Lit class." Reid said. Putting himself back into the conversation. **

"**Who's this?" Tyler asked noticing Cherishes friend, had yet to say her name.**

"**Anna." she supplied quietly after a nervous pause. She gave the older girl a dirty look, before sitting on the stool Reid had, while they'd played. **

"**Me and Baby Boy vs. you and Anna?" Reid asked lining up to break.**

"**Yeah, this game." Cherish said watching as Reid broke the triangle of balls. Sinking two stripped ones. **

"**Strips." he announced. Taking his turn again and missing, the cue ball sailed into the side pocket.**

"**Damn." he muttered. Moving to allow Cherish her shot. She made two solids in one try. She walked around the table studying for her next shot.**

"**Solid two off the fifteen." she said, as she bent over aimed and sunk the two ball. Reid and Tyler both whistled in amazement. She gave a mock curtsy and lined up her third shot, making the seven ball into the corner back pocket effortlessly. She was running the table with unrivaled ease. Her next shot, Reid not so innocently distracted her, by standing directly behind her. He was so close she could feel the heat that radiated off him in waves. She knew he was a player, but she was too, the fact that he was openly checking her out excited her. His close proximity caused her to hit the cue ball too hard and it followed the six into the pocket. It was now Tyler's turn, but instead of watching him, she turned to glare at the blue eyed boy.**

"**Don't do that, you fucked my shot." she growled warningly.**

"**I couldn't help it, your ass is hot." he stated, totally honest. She just shook her head and turned her attention back to the table. Tyler had tied them up. Each team had two balls left and the eight ball. And he'd scratched on his twelve ball shot. It was Anna's turn. She made the four ball but didn't hit the yellow one hard enough. It stopped a hair away from going in. Reid who'd been watching the table, looked for a minute then took his shot. He made it and the next one. Now all the boys had left was the eight ball. Which Reid sank easily, thus winning the game for himself and Tyler. **

"**Nice game, rematch ladies?" he asked looking from Cherish to Anna and back again. The brown eyed blonde shook her head.**

"**I want to play you, solo this time." she said, an air of challenge in her tone. The blonde boy grinned this was his chance.**

"**Ok, I'll play you, but I want to make a wager." his eyes lit up in excitement as he looked at her. **

"**Alright what's your wager?" Cherish asked not missing the devilish glint in Reid's eyes as he looked her up and down. She couldn't help the thrill of desire in her blood as she watched him study her body. Long legs cased in skin tight black denim, and a crimson halter top that left her toned stomach bare. Heeled leather boots added a couple inches to her five foot four inch frame. Her waist length blonde hair hung free. Her red tipped black nails tapping her chin as she eyed up the blonde playboy. Baggy blue jeans held low on his hips with a belt. A white wife beater that revealed the swim toned muscles of his chest and stomach peeked out of the red zip up hoodie. His blonde hair was partly hidden under the black beanie, she'd never seen him without unless in school. Spenser had a uniform policy that was rigidly abided by. His fingerless gloves were present on his hands and those he did wear in school. He was grinning when she was done, knowing full well she'd been checking him out. His blue eyes were dancing in excitement and trouble. **

"**Name your terms then, Mr. Garwin?" she asked. She had a feeling that given his rep with girls, she already knew what his terms would be. And the idea of sharing his bed even for one night, made her consider throwing the game. **

"**Two terms. First, I win and you have to sleep with me." he paused. For what she was sure he felt dramatic purposes. His first term she'd expected, so now she waited to hear his second.**

"**Second, you will be my date for fall feast. Which is in two days." he finished his smile never changing. She was surprised to hear that. She had figured he'd already have a date for the school's first formal dance of the year. She was going solo with Anna and a couple other girls.**

"**Well, I'll agree to those terms, but I have a couple of my own." she paused also for a dramatic purpose. Reid just licked his lips in anticipation.**

"**First, being if I win, you have to act like a boyfriend for a week. If you make it through said week without argument and then I'll sleep with you. I'll keep your second term as part of my wager, should I win." her eyes sparkled with mischief.**

"**Well then, my lady we have a deal." he reached out, and they shook on it. Smiling he racked the balls into their triangle. Anna pulled her aside, not quite out of Reid's earshot.**

"**What the fuck are you thinking? Have you gone insane, you know what he's like, but you've just basically guaranteed him a bed partner anyway." Anna growled angrily at her room mate. They both knew the boy was bad news around campus, she couldn't believe Cherish would agree to something so stupid. The older girl rolled her eyes, as she did she caught Tyler watching Anna intently. An idea hit that was just to good to pass on. Without Anna catching on, she moved away enough so that when the blue eyed girl stood in front of her again, her backside was an inch or so away from Tyler's jean clad leg. She grinned like the Cheshire cat when she saw the boy's gaze lock on her friend's ass. Anna was clueless as she crossed her arms and waited for Cherishes rebuttal.**

"**You want to break?" Reid asked. He'd heard Anna's words but gave no sign of it. She indicated he could break as she refocused her attention on the girl in front of her.**

"**Well?" Anna prodded still have not gotten an answer.**

"**Take a chill pill, your so worried about nothing. I know what his rep is but you forget, I've had my share of one night stands too." She paused to watch the pool table as Reid made his shot.**

"**Solids." He informed her. She just nodded before facing her room mate again. **

"**I know that but, did you forget about how he treated Jenna?" she hissed.**

"**No I didn't forget, I just don't care. Jenna made her fuck up by thinking there would be something beyond a one nighter." and with that she walked away to take the pool cue, Reid was holding out to her. Clearing her mind as she studied the table, she found a perfect combo shot. Leaning over she lined the cue ball to the first ball of her target. She hit the cue, and as she expected sank the three stripped balls in the two corner pockets. Her grin widened when she saw the look on his face. Taking and making two more shots before scratching when she caught sight of Anna and Tyler talking intently and Anna kept looking her way.**

"**Their talking about you, you know." Reid supplied from behind her. She turned to look at him.**

"**I know."**

"**You don't seemed bothered. You know I heard her."**

"**And?" she snapped already annoyed that Anna thought she could tell her what to do.**

"**Whoa, easy." Reid held his hands up in mock surrender. She scrubbed a hand over her face.**

"**Sorry, Reid. I.." she cut off not quite sure what to say at the moment. Her irritation with Anna made her stress level rise. She jumped when Reid came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.**

"**Seriously I didn't meant to snap at you, but Jenna is her sister. So she carries a bit of a grudge." she said at last as the tension in her shoulders eased. Damn that boy has talented hands.**

"**Oh, and you won cause I scratched on the eight ball." he informed her. She looked up at the table to see that the table had been cleared, with the exception of her two remaining stripped balls. **

"**By default."**

"**Default or not, you now have a boyfriend for a week and a date to the dance." **

"**So I do." she grinned. He remained silent, his chin resting on her shoulder. He had a feeling he was going to like this boyfriend thing. It was not something he normally did, since the first girl he'd fallen for had left him. He fell into the one night lifestyle because it allowed him the freedom to do as he pleased. He'd realized lately that it was slowly losing its' charm. He could have a different girl every night, and sure it was fun but it was lacking the steady companionship. At first that was fine by him but now he wanted more. Still he wondered why she'd have a reason to do the same. Unexplained anger clenched his stomach at the thought of some loser hurting the girl he had in his arms. He'd heard her when she'd been getting yelled at by Anna. Whom he noticed now had disappeared along with Baby Boy. A slow song started playing from the juke box.**

"**Want to dance?" whispering the question in Cherishes ear. He couldn't help feeling shiver that trailed down her body, as he held her back tightly against his front, hands resting on her slim waist.**

"**Sure." he led her onto the dance floor. He spun her under his arm before bringing her back to her former position. The only change was that his hands were now on her hips. She fit against him perfectly, like her body had been designed for his arms. She had her eyes closed, a peaceful look on her face. She too had noticed how well the fit together. It surprised her though to feel at such ease in the arms of a guy she barely knew. Even with all the one nighters she'd had none of them had ever made her feel like this. This she knew would be dangerous. She knew she couldn't allow herself to fall for him. Everyone knew serious relationships and Reid Garwin didn't mix well. Like oil and water, but right now she didn't care. She wanted to savor this feeling, short lived as it would be, while she had it. Little did she know though, that his thoughts were on a similar train. A train that, despite the hard on he knew she felt, was chugging away from the thought of sex. The song changed, the only sign he'd shown of noticing was when he spun her as he had earlier. He dipped her over his arm, then brought her back against him. The only difference was now they were front to front. **


	2. Chapter 2

Night at Nicky's.

Chapter 2. Fulfilling the Terms.

Reid must now satisfy the terms of the wager he lost. This week will prove interesting..

*************************************************************

I woke up the next morning in a daze. Sitting up I brush the hair out of my face and look around. Anna's bed is still made so she didn't come home. A soft snore brings my attention to my bed mate. His blonde hair is in disarray hiding his face, but the hair tells me it's Reid. Then I remember it all, going to Nicky's, playing pool and of course the bet. I won so Reid would now spend the next week pretending to be my boyfriend. And I now had a date for the Fall Feast, which reminds me I have to go pick my dress up after school. The only thing still unclear to my sleep fogged brain is why he's here as opposed to his own room. The answer becomes apparent when Anna bursts in the door followed by Tyler and another taller brunette boy.

"Wake up sleepy heads." she sings in a chipper tone. The tone that tells me she got laid last night.

"Go to hell bitch." is my reply, a sweet smile on my face. She flips me off and I notice again the tall brown eyed boy who has yet to speak. Walking up to Anna I smack her soundly in the back of the head as she digs in her closet.

"Ouch, what the fuck, Cherry, just cause you didn't get any doesn't mean you can smack me." She glares at me.

"Where are your manners?" I ask her. She looks lost. I shake my head and roll my eyes in the silent boys' direction. I watch amused as enlightenment dawns.

"Oh, sorry Cher, this is Caleb. He's a friend of Reid and Tyler's." She says finally introducing him.

"Hi, Caleb. I'm Cherish as I'm sure you've probably been made aware, you have to forgive the bitch here, her mother dropped her." I smile as I walk over to him with an extended hand. His hand is warm and grip strong as he returns my handshake. Damn. I knew the 'Sons' were hot but good grief.

"Caleb Danvers. I heard you beat Reid in pool last night. That deserves congrats." I can here the awe in his voice. I smile and blush just a little.

"So you heard huh? Exactly how much did miss mouth tell you?" I'm nervous now just a little.

"Nothing bad, just that you beat him and now he has to act like your boyfriend for the week."

"I am awake now, and I'll thank you to quit hitting on my girl." Reid's now sitting up, and glaring at the older boy. Caleb puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Here's you uniform. Get moving or we are going to be late." Tyler says now, throwing clothes at Reid. He just grumbles as he gets up still wearing his jeans from last night. Freshly dressed, we now wait for Reid, who takes longer in the bathroom then a girl. Anna and Tyler are to busy making out to notice but I catch Caleb's eye and roll mine. He laughs, but I can tell it doesn't reach his eyes. Rumors had made the rounds about Caleb's involvement in Chase Collins mysterious disappearance just a few weeks ago. I make a mental note to ask him later cause I can tell he looks really stressed. But if I recall correctly, Sarah Wenham, the girl he'd been seeing went back to Boston. So that too could contribute to the hollow look in his chocolate eyes. I for the first time in a long time feel refreshed. I actually am awake with energy despite the ungodly hour.

"Who's up for coffee?" I ask and Anna eyes me oddly. I grin at her and I can tell I am so going to get grilled once the boys are out of earshot.

"Sure, coffee sounds good." Reid answers as he emerges from the bathroom. He's the only one to say anything to that. Anna and Tyler have gone back to making out and Caleb looks lost.

"Okay, lovebirds, break it up." I warn before throwing a book at my room mates back.

"Ouch, bitch." she turns and picks up the book making to fling it back, but I duck behind Reid.

"Bitch." she mutters again. Opening the door and dragging the blue eyed brunette out with her.

"Love you too, oh wonderful sister of mine." is my snaky reply once we catch up to them at the elevator. Anna just rolls her eyes.

"Sister, she's your sister?" Caleb asks. The first time today he's spoken without being prodded.

"And the angels rejoice, he can speak." I tease and the eldest boy manages a genuine smile.

"She's my step sister. My father married her mother when we were three." Anna put in as we sit down with our coffees.

"So who's Jenna?" Reid asks. I should have known he'd remember.

"My four minute younger twin." Anna answers, ice creeping into her tone. I can see the light bulb click over the blonde boys head. He however says no more and fixes his drink with his undivided attention.

*************************************************************

Sorry that was more of a filler then I'd meant for it to be, but it didn't want to cooperate. The dance and some explanations will be in the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. More plz. Pretty plz.


End file.
